Some battery charger circuits may use power converters that receive a power input from a power source and convert the power input to a power output that has a different (e.g., regulated) voltage or current level than the voltage or current level of the power input. The converter outputs the power output to a filter for powering a component, a circuit, or other electrical device. Switch-based power converters may use half-bridge circuits and signal modulation techniques to regulate the current or voltage level of the power output. In some examples, power converters may use additional feedback control circuits and techniques (e.g., voltage sensing, current sensing, and the like) to improve the accuracy and control of the voltage or current level of the power output. These aforementioned techniques and circuits for improving the accuracy and control of the voltage or current of the power output may decrease overall efficiency of the power converter and/or increase the physical size, complexity, and/or cost of the power converter.